Escuela para padres
by zerepseyer
Summary: Ya no son niños pequeños, pero quedan cosas por aprender. El Glee Club tiene una nueva tarea: ser mamás por dos semanas. No importa como fallen o acierten, será muy divertido verlos hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**ESCUELA PARA PADRES**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1<strong>_

Will Schuester miró exasperado a Emma apenas la vio entrar en la sala de maestros. Emma se dirigió hacia él inmediatamente,y sin necesidad de que Will le dijera nada, preguntó:

-¿A quién viste esta vez?

-A Mercedes y Sam, en la parte trasera del auditorio- respondió hastiado.- Esto se está pasando de la raya, Em. Son jóvenes y están llenos de hormonas, lo entiendo, pero creí que ya habían entendido, primero con lo de Quinn y después la semana que Holly estuvo aquí. Pero parece que están siendo irresponsables. O si no irresponsables, por lo menos sinvergüenzas. ¡Esto es una escuela!

-Bueno, Will, ahora es diferente. La mayoría de ellos son mayores de edad, y lo que es más, la mayoría están en relaciones estables. No es lo mismo que hace uno o dos años.

-Tienes razón, Emma, pero no sé cómo decirles de manera sutil que deben aprender a contenerse. Es la sexta vez en lo que va de la semana que veo a alguna parejita del Club Glee besuqueándose en alguna parte. Y te aseguro que 'besuquearse' es la manera más amable de decirlo.

En ese momento los ojos de Emma se iluminaron, y le sonrió a Will.

-Tengo una idea. Reúne a tus chicos esta tarde.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué?- gritaron al unísono las quince voces, indignadas.<p>

-De ninguna manera, Mr. Schue, tenemos las nacionales a la vuelta de la esquina, y exámenes, y tareas y…- exclamó Rachel

-Y vidas- añadió Santana por lo bajo. Sus compañeros rieron, provocando que el maestro los mirara severamente. Todos se callaron.

-No lo estoy sometiendo a discusión chicos. Está decidido. Miss Pillsbury ya fue a buscar las cosas. Nos las van a prestar dos semanas, de una clínica.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?- preguntó Puck

-Ya les he dicho, han crecido, pero aparentemente siguen siendo igual de inmaduros para ciertas cosas que los jovencitos que conocí hace más de dos años. Esperamos que esto les enseñe responsabilidades, y que las acciones tienen consecuencias. Esta semana y la siguiente, serán oficialmente la – fue escribiendo en el pizarrón- ESCUELA PARA PADRES. La mecánica es muy sencilla, los que sean pareja, se quedan así, y los que no, yo los pondré en equipos de dos. Agradezco la participación de Lauren, que aceptó integrarse a la actividad para quedar en números pares. –La aludida hizo un gesto con la cabeza desde una esquina del salón de música.- Ambos miembros del equipo llevarán una especie de… camisa de embarazada, que simulará el volumen del abdomen a los 3, 6 y 9 meses. Llevarán uno diferente cada día. Así que estarán _embarazados _tres días, y al cuarto, tendrán a sus bebés. Eso también será decidido por azar. Puede que tengan un niño, una niña, o incluso gemelos.- Dieciséis pares de ojos lo miraron aterrorizados cuando llegó a ese punto. Kurt lo interrumpió, azorado:

-Realmente, Mr. Schue, no le veo caso a que Blaine y yo hagamos esto. Esa es realmente una de las ventajas de ser gay. Da igual cuánto sexo tengas, nunca nadie queda embarazado- otra ola de risitas.

-No importa, Kurt, ya he dicho que es más que sólo sobre el sexo.- el ojiazul guardó silencio, y el profesor continuó: - Cuidarán a esos niños una semana y media, y creánme, sabremos quien lo hizo bien o mal. Estos robots son lo máximo en tecnología. Al final, la pareja que haya hecho el mejor trabajo, ganará… -todos lo miraron- ¡una cena en Breadstix! Y claro, la oportunidad de elegir una de las canciones que presentaremos en las nacionales.- Y tal como esperaba, se elevó un grito de emoción en el aire. Eso elevaba la apuesta, y competitivos, como sabía que eran todos, la tarea de la semana resultaba prometedora.

-Aún así no es justo, Mr. Schue. Usted siempre participa en nuestras tareas- intervino Tina.

-Sí, y ya que va a casarse con Miss Pillsbury pronto, quizá ustedes también deberían tener un pequeño Will.

William se quedó con la boca abierta. No sabía cómo rebatir eso con elegancia sin parecer hipócrita. Cuando vio que no quedaba más remedio, dijo

-De acuerdo, que así sea. Saben que estamos juntos, chicos.- Todos rieron, alegres y nerviosos.- Buen fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes tempranos, mis futuros teenmom.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

Faltaban quince minutos para que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso y el inicio de su siguiente clase. Se miraron unos a otros con nerviosismo. Ya estaban puestos en parejas, formando una fila, y cada uno estaba recibiendo su camiseta de embarazada. No era como aquella que Terri había usado cuando trataba de engañar a Will, era algo más parecido a… un delantal de cocina. Se ataba por detrás con una cinta y un broche, y además de incluir la esperada "pancita" (que, como supieron más tarde, tenía un cierre con el fin de poder incluir más peso conforme al avance del "embarazo"), ostentaba una leve protuberancia en la parte alta, que si bien no podía ser completamente descrita como "pechos", era suficiente para turbar aún más a los adolescentes.

Will sonrió con el fin de infundirle ánimo a su joven y asustado público, pero él mismo estaba demasiado excitado para hablar con calma.

-Bueno chicos, tardamos más de lo previsto, y tuvimos que hacer unos cambios, primero con Lauren fuera del estado para el campeonato de lucha, y con la entrada de nuestros nuevos miembros. Pero ya estamos completos, y las parejas listas: Finn y Rachel, Kurt y Blaine, Santana y Brittany, Mike y Tina, Sam y Mercedes, Quinn y Puck, Miss Pillsbury y yo, claro- conforme iban llamándolos, las parejas se sonreían o tomaban de la mano.- Y… ustedes cuatro, ¿han decidido ya qué hacer?-preguntó finalmente, con un deje de hastío, dirigiéndose a las alejadas figuras del grupo de Joe, Sugar, Artie y Rory.

-No- soltaron a coro, frustrados.

-Artie y Rory quieren hacer pareja con Sugar, pero ella se niega a que la pongan a decidir, y a mí me da igual con quien me pongan- resumió _teen Jesus_, mirando a la pobre muchacha, que por primera vez desde que la conocían tenía una expresión de profundo fastidio.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar.- dijo Emma- Sugar, ¿harías pareja con Joe?- la niña asintió rápidamente, aliviada de que la decisión no recayera sobre ella.- Y eso, claro, nos deja a Rory y Artie haciendo pareja.

Los jóvenes soltaron un _'Hell to the no!'_ que hubiera hecho sentir orgullosa a Mercedes.

-¿No?- preguntó la orientadora, inmutable- Bueno, entonces serán ustedes los más valientes del grupo. Aquellos que nos mostrarán lo que es realmente significa ser un padre soltero.- Los aludidos la miraban con los ojos como platos, y con la boca formando una O.

-Auch- murmuró Kurt audiblemente, causando la risa de sus compañeros y rompiendo la tensión reinante en la habitación.

Cuando todos dejaron de reírse, y todos, por parejas o solos, tuvieron sus panzas de embarazadas, Will prosiguió.

-Aquí empiezan las decisiones de pareja. Pueden elegir quién cargará la panza, o pueden turnarse y hacerlo por horarios. Emma y yo decidimos ser flexibles respecto a ello.-los chicos que tenían a una muchacha de pareja pusieron cara de indignación. Claramente, creían que lo lógico era que las chicas fueran las "embarazadas". – Y creo que eso es todo, ¿alguna duda?

Como todos esperaban, la mano de Rachel se alzó como un rayo, pero le concedieron primero la palabra a Tina.

-Todo está muy bien, Mr. Sche, pero, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con el Glee Club?

-En el sentido real, les enseñará responsabilidad y disciplina, pero de manera práctica, su tarea es encontrar canciones sobre lo bueno y lo malo que pasarán en estas dos semanas. Y créanme pasarán por muchas cosas. Pongan esos sentimientos en canciones.- todos se sintieron un poco mejor después de eso- ¿Y bien, Rachel?

-Mr. Schue, dijo que esto sería un concurso, ¿quiénes serán los jueces?

-Bueno, originalmente íbamos a ser sólo Emma y yo, pero ahora será todo un panel de jueces. Pero no les revelaré quiénes son, porque sería demasiado fácil. Deben ser padres responsables siempre, no sólo cuando crean que están siendo evaluados.

-Mierda- masculló Santana, causando una nueva oleada de risas.

**REVIEWS! 3**

Nota de la autora:

Primero, merezco un castigo por tardarme tanto, pero les prometo un nuevo cap antes de que llegue agosto ;)

Segundo, el fic se encuentra a mediados de la 3ª temporada, sólo para que se den una idea.

Y tercero, dentro d caps, empezarán las canciones. Acepto sugerencias por reviews y por mensajes privados.

Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

_Día 1: _

-Esto va a ser una masacre. ¿Lo saben, verdad?- les dijo Sam, cuando el club salió aún en estado de confusión de la sala de música.

-Creía que masacre era un ingrediente para preparar pan- comentó Brittany en voz baja, mientras con ayuda de Santana se acomodaba su nuevo delantal bajo el uniforme de Cheerio.

-Va a ser peor que cuando nos pusieron a vender cup-cakes. Estamos en el Club Glee, y embarazados- se quejó Finn, que no había logrado convencer a Rachel para que se pusiera la panza en el primer turno. El primer turno, que, conociéndola, bien podría durar los tres días completos.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? Estoy en el Glee Club, en silla de ruedas, embarazado y soy padre soltero- exclamó Artie. Todos lo miraron con un poco de compasión, sobre todo por la parte de "padre soltero".

-No es tan malo, chicos. –intervino Quinn, que extrañamente estaba de muy buen humor. Los demás supusieron que se debía principalmente a que, en un tardío intento de hacer sentir mejor a la rubia, Puck se había ofrecido humildemente a llevar por sí mismo todo el "embarazo".-Toma un poco acostumbrarse, pero después, incluso hay un lado… divertido.- finalizó, sonriendo inmune a las miradas suspicaces que le dirigían sus compañeros. Y fue su sonrisa lo último que vieron antes de separarse en el pasillo para ir a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

><p>-Es todo muy sencillo, Finn, no sé porque haces ver el asunto tan grande- dijo Finn, imitando exageradamente la chillona voz de Rachel. Sus compañeros, sentados a su alrededor en los vestidores, reían a voz de cuello- ¿No es lo que querías, que lo lleváramos a medio turno? Tú lo llevas de las 7am a las 5pm, y yo lo que resta del día. Deberías encontrarlo más que justo, porque yo usaré la panza más horas. –continuó, finalizando con una fiel imitación a Rachel cruzada de brazos.<p>

Todos eran un espectáculo, algunos levantando pesas, o en otros aparatos, y Blaine con el saco de boxeo. La mitad de ellos estaban "embarazados".

-¿Qué le dijiste, entonces?- le preguntó Mike, cuando pudo parar de reír.

-Peleé un rato con ella, claro, pero lo único que pude conseguir, era que ella se la pusiera a la hora del entrenamiento de futbol.

-Eso te pasa por estar con divas- le dijo Artie.

-Sí, claro, y es mejor ser padre soltero, ¿no?- rezongó Finn

-Mejor que una diva, sí… Y hablando de divas, Blaine, ¿cómo llegaste a este punto con la tuya?- Blaine se ruborizó un poco.

-¿Qué esperabas? Mi novio es Kurt Hummel, yo no tenía mucha más esperanza que Finn, -confesó. -Pero de hecho, llegamos a un buen acuerdo. Yo uso la panza los 3 días, y a cambio, él… Bueno, no quiero hablar de eso, es privado.-

-¡Amigo! Es mi hermano- resopló Finn

-Asco- confirmó Sam

-No es lo que piensan.- murmuró el exwarbler, pero ya nadie lo escuchaba.

-Tienen mucha suerte-intervino Puck, al tiempo que se acomodaba la panza con una mano, mientras con la otra levantaba una pesa.-Tú, Sam, y Mike y Joe. Sus mujeres quisieron seguir las indicaciones del Señor para dejarlos seguir siendo machos.

-Lo dices como si hubiera sido fácil.-comentó Joe- Para convencer a Sugar, tuve que acceder a cambiar todos los pañales la próxima semana.

-Y Tina me lo cambió por un par de trabajos, y por una salida a un restaurante que no tuviera nada asiático- agregó Mike

-Mi Mercedes quiso hacerlo, porque dice que es una de las mejores experiencias de una mujer, y ella…- se detuvo ante las miradas incrédulas de sus amigos.- Y bueno, porque quiere que deje de hacer imitaciones las siguientes dos semanas.- Sus compañeros asintieron comprensivamente.

-Creo que la única persona que quiso ser la "embarazada" por gusto, fue Brittany.- comentó Rory

-Eso es muy dulce- opinó Blaine

-Pues yo creo que va a ser incluso peor para Santana. Ya no deberá cuidar sólo a Britt, sino también a su futuro hijo.-dijo Finn, y hubo un silencio

-Cierren bien la puerta. Ya fue suficiente estar escondiéndome todo el día de los tipos del equipo de Hockey y de los otros de futbol, como para que nos descubran justo ahora- concluyó Puck, antes de que todos volvieran a sus asuntos. Después de todo, eran chicos, y ese tipo de chismes se volvían aburridos después de un rato.

* * *

><p>-Bienvenidas a la primera reunión de la Asociación de Falsas Madres Adolescentes del Club Glee- anunció Quinn, mientras Rachel repartía los pines rosados con las siglas AFMACG. La rubia seguía de un humor delicioso, pero a pesar de su entusiasmo, sólo había podido convencer a Rachel para que se uniera a su causa, y elaborara los distintivos de la asociación. De hecho, todas las demás chicas parecían morirse de ganas de largarse de allí.<p>

-La verdad es que estoy un poco confundida- admitió Tina- ¿cuál es el objetivo de todo esto?- preguntó, mientras se prendía el botón rosado al pecho.

-Quinn puede ayudarnos en todo este… proceso-intervino Rachel, antes de que la otra abriera siquiera la boca

-Como pueden recordar, tengo algo de experiencia en este asunto. Y sé que ninguna de ustedes está muy contenta con la tarea que nos asignó Mr. Schue, pero si me dejan ayudarlas, verán que incluso puede ser divertido.- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-Sin ofender, risitas, pero cuando tenías un pastel en el horno, llorabas cada día, y siempre estabas de un humor del asco. ¿Y esperas que creamos que puede ser divertido?- le objetó Santana

-Eso era diferente- aclaró la aludida- Cuando estás embarazada de verdad… Cierto, eres insoportable, pero hasta para ti misma. No sólo por las hormonas, que en sí mismas te ponen de un ánimo horrible, sino también por el miedo que causa saber que hay algo creciendo dentro de ti, y además, nadie parece entenderlo y a nadie le importa. Pero todo el mundo te llena de atenciones, te lleva comida, te compra cosas lindas, te da flores. Claro que, cuando realmente estás embarazada, eso no te pone de mejor humor, nada te pone de mejor humor. Pero _ustedes_ tienen una mejor posibilidad. Pueden tener todas las atenciones, sin las molestias que estas conllevan.

Todas abrieron la boca, sorprendidas, y analizando esa maravillosa posibilidad.

-Pero no es posible- saltó Mercedes-Nuestros novios o parejas no van a querer darnos nada. Ellos saben que no estamos realmente embarazadas, así que no hay razón para que les pidamos ese tipo de cuidados.

-Eso pensarán… si los dejan. Tienen que ser más listas. Tienen que hacerlos sentir un poco mal al respecto, díganles lo incómodo que es cargar con esa panza, todas las dificultades que están pasando, cómo las miran en la calle, cómo se burlan de ustedes en el patio de la escuela. Díganles eso, y los tendrán comiendo de su mano. No sólo estos tres días, sino por un largo tiempo.

Todas la miraron sorprendidas de nuevo, pero poco a poco sonrieron complacidas. Sugar dio un gritito de emoción.

-Tengo una nueva duda- dijo Rachel- ¿Por qué sólo a las chicas? No todas nosotras llevaremos el embarazo completo.

-Porque mi lealtad está y estará siempre con ustedes. Y con Kurt… Por cierto, ¿dónde está? Le envié un mensaje hace un rato, pero sólo contestó "No puedo ahora".

-Fue a diseñar, por supuesto- aclaró Mercedes- Dijo que ningún hijo suyo iba a usar la fea ropa de bebé que venden en el Lima Mall.- todas asintieron con la cabeza, era típico de Kurt.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerden que esto debe quedar entre nosotras… y Kurt, cuando alguien le avise. Los chicos podrían usarlo en nuestra contra.

Todas asintieron, porque no se les había ocurrido esa posibilidad.

Ese lunes transcurrió sin mucho revuelo. Todos los embarazados escondieron estratégicamente su condición a base de varias capas de ropa, con Kurt como director de tal acción. Sin embargo, la panza de ese día era muy pequeña, pero la del día siguiente iba a ser otra cosa. Sería demasiado difícil esconderla.

Lo único que cambió fue que Rachel, tiernamente (o así lo pensó Finn) se ofreció a llevar el resto del embarazo, diciendo que lo hacía por el bien de la relación, y porque lo amaba. El quarterback era demasiado ingenuo para pensar que hubiera otra razón.

Para el medio día, ya todas las chicas habían comenzado a explotar lo que habían aprendido de Quinn, y los chicos, aturdidos y tomados por sorpresa, no podían más que hacer caso ciegamente a las peticiones de sus parejas. Sólo Brittany no cambió su forma de actuar, pero Santana no sabía si lo hacía por su buen corazón, porque su novia había escuchado lo mismo que ella y no tenía utilidad, o simplemente porque tuvo los audífonos puestos todo el tiempo que Quinn estuvo hablando, y no se enteró de nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>

En serio, necesit A, porque apenas llevo pensadas 3 canciones, y éstas empezarán el próximo próximo capítulo

Espero que les guste. Recomiéndenlo. O algo.

Besos :)


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Ninguno estaba seguro de cómo había sobrevivido las horas anteriores. De alguna manera, saliendo de la escuela el lunes por la tarde, los embarazados se habían metido en sus casas, y no habían salido pero ni para ir a la tienda de la esquina. El martes por la mañana, todos se las habían arreglado para llevar ropa extra grande llevando al frente las mochilas para cubrirse. Y siempre, con su pareja, o algún amigo que no estaba en su condición, cubriéndole las espaldas. Se comportaban como si estuvieran encubriendo un terrible crimen, lo que provocó muchas risas entre aquellos que conformaban el "jurado" dentro de Mckinley. Sin embargo, funcionaba para ellos. Todos los habían mirado raro, claro (lo cual era bastante común, porque, vamos, eran del Club Glee), y solamente 2 de los chicos recibieron un slushie facial durante el día, una cifra nada preocupante. Al menos nadie había sido metido al contenedor de basura.

Sin embargo, la hermosa chica rubia de pelo corto y vestido floreado, no pensaba en nada de eso mientras caminaba.

A Quinn nunca se le ocurrió que le pudiera salir el tiro por la culata, y menos tan pronto. Mientras cargaba una bolsa de papel llena de cosas y se dirigía a la casa de Puck, siguió analizando cómo había sucedido esto. La verdad es que no se explicaba el comportamiento de Noah. ¿Acaso había alguna soplona en la AFMACG, y él se había enterado de la estrategia de las chicas, y ahora la usaba en su contra? ¿O se dio cuenta él solo, al ver lo que las chicas pedían a sus novios, y éstos les entregaban solícitamente? ¿O quizá se remontaba a lo que había aprendido en aquellos _meses oscuros _(como los llamaba a veces en su fuero interno), cuando una enojada y llorosa Quinn le exigía cosas a voz de cuello?

La chica miró de reojo su reloj, eran pasadas de las 6pm, y hacía más de cuarenta minutos que el chico la había llamado. Apuro el paso apenas divisó la puerta de su casa. Si se tardaba más, el chico del mohicano se iba a poner hecho una fiera. Todavía más. Había notado su cambio de actitud desde el lunes por la noche, pero desde el martes a medio día, estaba prácticamente imposible.

Cuando tocó el timbre, la Sra. Puckerman le abrió la puerta. No parecía muy contenta de verla, pero para ser honestos, desde que ella estuvo embarazada y vivió en su casa, apenas aguantaban estar juntas más de un par de minutos. Y Quinn suponía que la presente situación no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Ella estaba tratando de tomárselo con calma, pero se le hacía un nudo en la garganta constantemente, cada vez que pensaba en su Beth. Creía que Puck lo había percibido, y esa era otra de las razones por las que se había ofrecido a hacerse cargo del "embarazo". Él lo negaría rotundamente, pero la chica sabía que él podía ser muy sensible y tierno. Al menos con ella. Sonrió al pensarlo.

_Tan sensible, y tan tierno, _¿verdad? Se lo repitió como un mantra mientras subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Puck.

[…]

-¡¿Sabes lo horrible que es esto?! ¡Me he estado escondiendo todo el día! ¡Y he perdido dos trabajos en mi negocio de limpieza de piscinas!- chilló Puck en el tono más agudo que Quinn jamás le había oído. La chica lo miraba con la boca abierta. No se le había ocurrido que iba a _gritarle_- ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no es tan malo? ¡Y es apenas el primer día! ¡Y esta maldita panza está lastimándome la espalda, los broches se me clavan en la piel! ¡Y…!

Quinn lo dejó desahogarse. En primer lugar, porque la había tomado por sorpresa, y aunque Puck le hubiera dejado hablar, no sabría qué decir. Y en segundo lugar, porque una vez que entendió más o menos de qué iba aquello, se dio cuenta que no tenía caso discutir. Lo sabía por experiencia, pero era raro que los papeles se hubieran invertido. Suspiró medio exasperada, medio divertida, por lo bizarro que era todo eso.

Puck la oyó y se lo tomó como afrenta personal. Aquello iba para largo, pensó exasperada la rubia.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en otro punto de Lima, Mike se estiró sobre su cama, reflexionando.<p>

Él estaba acostumbrado a que lo subestimaran, tanto como a su novia, y aunque en esta ocasión había demostrado su valía, se estaba arrepintiendo un poco.

Algo que la mayoría de la gente no sabía, era que el secreto de que él y Tina llevaran tanto tiempo juntos, era simplemente que les era casi imposible mentirse el uno al otro. Él había notado que Tina estaba, o más bien intentaba, ocultarle algo. Estaba nerviosa, no lo miraba a los ojos, y aunque, como las otras, le pedía cosas a su novio, lo hacía más bien con timidez e incluso un deje de culpa. Mike no necesitó insistir mucho, porque apenas le mencionó que la notaba rara, ella se echó a llorar y le confesó todo. Se oía tan arrepentida, que a él se le derritió el corazón, la perdonó de inmediato, y trató de consolarla. Se reconciliaron con un dulce beso asiático, y no se habló más del asunto el resto del día. El martes ella había sido más dulce que de costumbre, y él, más solícito. Todo un ejemplo de un perfecto noviazgo.

Hasta ahí todo estaba bien, incluso romántico, pensó el chico. El problema fue después, cuando en un arranque de frustración, se lo contó a los otros chicos. Fue el mismo lunes por la tarde. Salieron por la noche, en lo que ellos llamaban una "escapada de chicos". Salían, principalmente, a hacer algún deporte, charlar, reír, hacer unas cuantas cosas estúpidas y temerarias y, citando a sus novias, "comer como puercos".

Sin embargo, esa noche, los ánimos estaban decaídos. Todos habían pasado buena parte de la tarde con sus parejas, que, evidentemente, ya habían puesto en marcha el plan maestro establecido por la mañana.

Cuando el tema surgió, Mike sintió como su paciencia iba disminuyendo. Los chicos desarrollaban teorías bizarras y bastante tontas. Él resistió callado unos cuantos minutos, pero cuando oyó a Sam y a Finn formulando una hipótesis particularmente absurda, no aguantó más, y prácticamente les gritó lo que sabía. Cuando terminó de hablar, deseó que alguien le diera un puñetazo. Finn, Sam, Blaine, Puck y Joe lo miraban con la boca abierta.

Artie y Rory no prestaban atención, porque estaban sumidos en su pequeño infierno personal. Fuera de los dramas de las relaciones, era mucho más difícil hacerlo todo solos. Aunque alguno de sus amigos o amigas se compadeciera, y lo ayudara, era sólo por un par de minutos, y después, los dejaban a su suerte.

El bailarín no estaba seguro de la magnitud de las consecuencias de su error, porque había visto a las otras chicas cuchicheando enojadas al final del último periodo en la escuela. Eso no auguraba nada bueno. Pasara lo que pasara, esperaba que las cosas no se tornaran en su contra y en la de Tina.

Mike suspiró en su cama. Eran las 7pm, pero estaba molido. Tomaría una siesta breve, y después llamaría a su novia, sólo para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, y decirle que la amaba. Si algo malo pasaba mañana, más valía que ella recordara ese detalle.

* * *

><p>Will le dio un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza (sin alcohol), mientras seguía pensando. Él era un hombre de palabra, y es por eso que llevaba la panza en ese momento, pero las cosas pintaban más difíciles de lo que se le habían antojado en un principio. Emma había accedido a llevar la panza durante el horario escolar, para ahorrarle a Will la burla de sus colegas y alumnos, pero el hombre seguía preguntándose si resistiría un tercer día. A él no se le escapaba el hecho de que Emma tardaba una hora limpiando el accesorio antes de ponérselo, y, poco frecuente en ella, estaba irritable. Él estaba tratando de poner todo de su parte, pero ella se negaba a hablar de su OCD desde hace semanas, y no quería presionarla. Además, también veía a sus chicos, sus queridos chicos, luchando. Aunque ciertamente había situaciones francamente hilarantes, el profesor también había sido testigo de una discusión entre Finn y Rachel en el pasillo, que se parecía demasiado a una pelea. Y además, había notado cierta frialdad en Blaine hacia Kurt, algo muy extraño, ya que en esa pareja era él el más dispuesto a demostrar afecto en púlico. Y, ¿eran imaginaciones suyas, o Mercedes había estado menos descarada que de costumbre? ¿Y Sam menos bromista? Artie y Rory habían estado más apagados, eso era indudable. Sugar estaba más irritable que lo normal, y Joe, menos pacífico. Tal parecía que sólo Tina y Mike seguían como de costumbre, y Brittany y Santana parecían incluso un poco más contentas y relajadas. Eso era algo positivo, se dijo Will.<p>

Pero, ¿era suficiente? ¿Era ese rayito de luz lo bastante grande como para sobrevivir el siguiente día, su último como embarzados? ¿Y los próximos 12 días?

* * *

><p>Mátenme o algo, me tardé años en actualizar. Cap algo largo para compensar. Prometo que el próximo será más divertido ;)<p>

**Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Santana caminaba por el pasillo con una media sonrisa tonta. Esa sonrisita que, de haber visto en el rostro de alguien más, la haría vomitar, pero que ella misma ponía por su chica, la alta y hermosa rubia que iba caminando a su lado, cogida de su meñique.

Era una buena manera de comenzar el día, y ya se había vuelto costumbre. Santana a veces tomaba dos autobuses para llegar al colegio, y no precisamente porque viviera muy lejos. Primero, tomaba uno que la llevaba a la calle de Brittany y pasaba por su amiga a su casa y luego, dependiendo del tiempo que tuvieran, caminaban o tomaban otro autobús hacia la escuela. Los padres de Britt no podían llevarla en auto diario, y aunque habían intentado enseñarle irse en autobús o caminando, nunca salió bien. Una vez, llegó hasta Westerville, cerca de Dalton, sólo porque, según dijo, una ardilla le pidió que la siguiera. Una vez que se decidió que ir sola era demasiado peligroso para la rubia, Santana se hizo cargo, y hasta antes de entrar al Club Glee, era la mejor parte de sus días. Aun ahora lo disfrutaba enormemente, y poder caminar con Britt de la mano, orgullosamente, porque por fin era su _novia_ sólo mejoraba las cosas.

Cuando Mr. Schue salió con lo de que tenían que jugar a las mamás por dos semanas, Santana tuvo el impulso de golpearlo en su pequeña barbilla de trasero, pero las cosas resultaron mejor de lo esperado. Britt se había ofrecido inmediatamente a ser la embarazada, y la latina podía entenderlo. Britt tenía muchas barbies y muñecas: todas tenían un nombre, varios cambios de ropa, y amor por toneladas. Incluso con los animales era tierna y amorosa. Y si su cuidado intenso de Lord Tubbington no era prueba suficiente, Brittany también había cuidado de un sinnúmero de animales moribundos de la calle.

Santana había escuchado los chismorreos de sus compañeras los dos días anteriores, y aunque le hubiera gustado hacer un par de comentarios mordaces, se calló y se convenció de dejar que ellas hicieran como pudieran, al fin y al cabo, ella y su novia no habían caído en esos dramas baratos.

De pronto, sintió algo parecido a un latigazo en la cara. Instintivamente, cerró los ojos, y cuando se llevó la mano a la cara, percibió el molido hielo característico de…

-Un slushie.- masculló muy por lo bajo. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, claro, pero aquello nunca terminaba bien. Para el que se atreviera a lanzárselo, claro. Cuando se hubo limpiado los ojos, miró hacia abajo, pero su top blanco con rojo apenas estaba salpicado de rosado, la novedad de fresa. Pero entonces… el resto debía estar…

Aunque no estaba tan mal como había creído, Brittany ni siquiera había hecho un amago para limpiarse. Santana no estaba segura, pero supuso que se debía a la sorpresa. Eso sólo encendió la ira de la latina. ¿Querían molestarla a ella? Claro, _bring it._ Pero, ¿a Brittany? ¿A la dulce e inocente Brittany? ¿A _su_ Britt?

Con un rápido vistazo identificó al infractor. Luke Douglas, uno de los compinches de Rick Nelson, de esos patanes estúpidos del equipo de hockey.

-¡Lukey!- exclamó Snixx con una enorme sonrisa, mientras limpiaba dulcemente el rostro de la rubia- Vaya, me da gusto verte. Después de la manera en como te dejó Cherryl la semana pasada, no creí que pudieras levantar tu obeso trasero de la silla y apartar la mirada de esas películas cursis que ella dice que te gusta ver. Esto de aquí- se señaló a sí misma y a su novia- fue un desafortunado lanzamiento, pero no te culpo. Lloriquear como niña durante horas debió ser agotador.

-No, López, ser un campeón deportivo y un semental es lo agotador.

Britt se rio, de una manera tan inocente como si Douglas hubiera hecho de verdad una excelente broma. El chico se puso rojo de enojo.

-¿Campeón? Vamos, dudo que siquiera puedas ver el disco de hockey. Tu enorme barriga te lo impide. ¿Y un semental? En realidad, es por tipos asquerosos como tú, que las chicas ardientes como nosotras dos se hacen pareja. –Y con un guiño, se alejó de un furioso y fofo Luke.

Britt siguió sin decir nada, pero le apretó más fuerte la mano.

* * *

><p>Gracias a Dios, el día casi terminaba pero…<p>

Finn y Rachel discutían acaloradamente. Otra vez.

-Pero claro, si a ti te pesa tanto el simple hecho de ir a comprar algo para mí, puedo hacerlo por mí misma. No te preocupes.

-No es que me pese, Rachel, lo he hecho siempre, porque desde que empezamos a salir no he hecho otra cosa que complacer todos tus capri…

-¡Pues entonces no hagas nada!- interrumpió furiosa la chica. -¡Lárgate! ¡Ve a pasearte por los pasillos con tu chaqueta del equipo de fútbol, y a ligarte una porrista!- acompañaba cada palabra de un empujoncito en el pecho de Finn. El muchacho la miraba horrorizado. -¡Anda! ¡Te estoy dando la oportunidad de librarte de mí de una vez por todas!- como Rachel parecía a punto de estallar en llanto, Finn la abrazó instintivamente. Era un impulso natural, protegerla de todo, incluso de él mismo. Ella trató de zafarse, pero finalmente abrazó también al chico.

-Voy a lavarme- anunció, y Finn notó que el rímel se le había corrido.- Te veo en la sala de coro.

Se metió al baño, y se alegró de que estuviera casi vacío. Sólo había un par de pies en el último cubículo. Ya tenía suficiente con que todos hubieran visto su espectáculo en el pasillo, como para que, además, la miraran y susurraran a sus espaldas en ese pequeño cuarto, porque además de ser una llorona, estaba _embarazada._

Se estaba secando con cuidado las lágrimas, cuando una voz la sobresaltó a sus espaldas.

-No es tan fácil como parece, ¿ha?- Quinn se había colocado a su lado, y se retocaba los labios con un labial rojo. Estaba tan bonita como siempre, y claro, sin panza. Rachel, llorosa, "gorda" y enojada, no pudo más que sentirse un poco triste con la comparación de sus reflejos en el espejo.

-No- confirmó. –No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hiciste. Esto ni siquiera es de verdad, y solo quiero gritarle a todo el mundo. Hoy no quería ni salir de la cama. Y…

-Has discutido con Finn, otra vez.- completó la rubia. Cuando Rachel la miró con la boca abierta, dijo:-Vamos, Berry, es imposible no distinguir tu chillona y _loud, loud_ voz.- La morena se sonrojó, pero cuando Quinn sonrío, mostrándole que era solo una broma, se rió también. La ayudó a arreglarse la cara y al final le compartió un poco de su propio lipstick. Con un último vistazo al espejo, Rachel se sintió satisfecha. Tan bonita como su mejor día.

-Gracias.

-No tienes por qué. –respondió la rubia. Ahora se le notaba un poco incómoda.- Vamos a la sala de coro… Yo… Vamos a arreglar las cosas.-la morena la miró confundida, pero la siguió a través de la escuela, hasta el aula del Club Glee.

La primera palabra que pensó Rachel cuando abrió la puerta, fue "caos". No sabía a dónde mirar, o qué pelea escuchar.

-Oh, vamos, Kurt, no puedes decirme que no tuviste nada que ver con esto. Aunque no estuvieras en la planeación, ellas te lo cuentan todo. Creí que entre nosotros no había secretos.- protestó herido Blaine

-Por última vez, Blaine, Y-O-N-O-S-A-B-Í-A-N-A-D-A. En todo caso, según yo, todo esto era cosa de los "embarazados" así que es evidente que…

-¡No, Sugar! ¡Definitivamente no creo que necesites más ropa de embarazo Channel! ¿Para qué, Dios mío! Si al menos estuvieras dispuesta a donar tu vieja ropa…- Sugar interrumpió a Joe con un gritito horrorizado.

-¡¿Channel?! No hablé sobre Channel, yo quiero…

Los demás griteríos eran ininteligibles.

Sólo Brittany y Rory permanecían callados, porque incluso Artie discutía acaloradamente por teléfono.

Segundos más tarde, apareció Mr. Schue con Emma de la mano, y se quedaron junto a Quinn y Rachel, mirando horrorizados.

-¡Alto!- gritó Will, pero nadie parecía escucharlo- ¡BASTA, he dicho!- un par de rostros se volvieron hacia él, pero nada más. Santana, que había captado, gritó con toda la potencia de su voz:

-¡QUE SE CALLEN! ¡AHORA!- Eso sí que lo oyeron, y se sonrojaron un poco.

-Chicos, es hora de que aclaremos las cosas. –dijo Emma, tratando de hablar tranquilamente.

-Quinn me ha buscado hoy en la mañana, y me ha confesado todo. Y me dio… esto- Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño círculo rosado. Era un pin de la AFMACG. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas con la boca abierta, y luego a Quinn, con un deje de reproche. La rubia no alzaba la vista de suelo. –Veo que lo reconocen. Y en el segundo periodo, Mike ha venido a verme también. –las miradas hacia el chico fueron duras.- No, no se ensañen con ellos. Hicieron lo correcto. Ni las chicas ni los chicos se han estado portado bien, ¿cierto? Con sus contadas excepciones, claro-sonrió a Britt, Santana, Artie y Rory- Pero lo importante es que ahora que sabemos cuál es el problema, lo podemos arreglar.

Fue algo extraño. Una especie de… círculo de diálogo/conferencia/charla entre amigos. Entre quejas, confesiones, regaños, sugerencias, lágrimas, abrazos y besos, supieron que las faltas estaban perdonadas.

Cuando Mr. Shue se mostró satisfecho, preguntó si alguien quería añadir algo, antes de los ultrasonidos. (Había explicado brevemente que, aquellas parejas que quisieran saber el sexo de su bebé o bebés antes del jueves, el gran día, podían hacerlo al final de la clase).

Puck se levantó, tomó una guitarra, y dijo:

-Esto es para ti, Quinn. Nadie lo dijo, pero sé lo difícil que es esto para ti. Cuando escucho esta canción, sólo pienso en ti y en Beth.

Con los chicos haciendo coro, cantó en una hermosa versión acústica:

She's got a smile that it seems to me  
>Reminds me of childhood memories<br>Where everything  
>Was as fresh as the bright blue sky<br>Now and then when I see her face  
>She takes me away to that<br>special place  
>And if I stared too long<br>I'd probably break down and cry

Sweet child o' mine  
>Sweet love of mine<p>

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
>As if they thought of rain<br>I hate to look into those eyes  
>And see an ounce of pain<br>Her hair reminds me  
>of a warm safe place<br>Where as a child I'd hide  
>And pray for the thunder<br>And the rain  
>To quietly pass me by<p>

Sweet child o' mine  
>Sweet love of mine<p>

Where do we go  
>Where do we go now<br>Where do we go  
>Sweet child o' mine. (*)<p>

Al término de la canción, Quinn tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y premió al chico del mohicano con un beso en la mejilla.

Todos aplaudieron, y las parejas que preferían esperar al día siguiente para _saber_, se retiraron. Sólo quedaron Kurt y Blaine, Finn y Rachel, Artie, Will y Emma.

-La mecánica es la siguiente- aclaró Emma- toman primero un papel de esta urna- la mostró- que indica el número de bebés que tendrán. Puede decir 1, 2 no 3. Luego, tomarán, según corresponda, uno o más papeles de esta otra urna, que dice el sexo de sus bebés. Mañana, a las 7:30, se les entregarán los contenedores con sus bebés, y después del "parto", serán mamitas oficialmente.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Vamos primero- se envalentonó Blaine. Metió la mano en la primera urna ante la escrutadora mirada de Kurt. Extrajo el papelito, lo leyó, y gritó triunfante

-¡Uno!- chocó los 5 con su novio, y fue a la segunda urna.

-¡Niña! ¡Tendremos una bebita!- eso fue compensado con un beso en los labios. Los tórtolos se retiraron alegremente.

Siguiendo el mismo proceso, Artie obtuvo su resultado: mañana sería el orgulloso padre de una bebita también.

-Vamos, Rach.- Finn imitó a los otros dos, pero…

-Gemelos. Tenemos gemelos. –un gemido lastimero en protesta -Una niña y un niño.- completó. Will trató de evitar una sonrisa. Que no se le tachara de sádico, pero creía que ellos eran los mejores para ser padres de gemelos, necesitaban una buena lección de disciplina y responsabilidad.

Finchel se retiró también, menos alegre que Klaine, dejando a Will y Emma solos.

-Hazlo tú- pidió Emma.

…

…

-Tres. –susurró Will, tan bajo que ni él mismo se escuchó

-¿Qué?

-Tres. He dicho que tendremos trillizos.- Sí. A eso se le llama cara de terror. Pobre Emma.

-¡Podemos cambiarlo, Ems!- sugirió.- Nadie lo sabrá.

Ella lo miró con reproche.

-No, Will, seremos honestos. Me toca a mí.- metió la mano en la segunda urna-. Dos niños y una niña.

-Bueno- resopló ella.- Ya puedes empezar a buscar canciones sobre tener trillizos de mentira, porque a mí no se me ocurre ninguna.- Will acalló su risa con un beso.

* * *

><p>(*) Sweet child o' mine- Guns and roses<p>

**¿Les gustó?**

**REVIEWS!**

Síganme a mí ( Paulandroide) o a mi amigabeta :3 Ana ( ItsAnnaSP ) en Twitter :3


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Mercedes pensó que _what the hell_, las cosas podrían haber ido mucho peor. Ese jueves había entrado de la mano de cierto lindo rubio que la estaba haciendo reír con sus bobadas, sobre todo al notar que la chica estaba de buen humor. Y vaya que lo estaba. Hoy su pelo había amanecido más dócil que de costumbre y se le veía precioso, aunque lo dijera ella. Y el saber que en sólo unas horas se vería libre de la molesta panza, le arrancaba una sonrisa involuntaria. Revisó su reloj mientras esperaba a Sam en el pasillo: todavía faltaban 45 minutos para que comenzara la primera clase, pero esa era la hora a la que Mr. Schue los había citado, pero no había ni rastro de él, su novia o el resto de sus compañeros. Luego vio a Blaine acercarse, tomado de la mano de un silencioso Kurt con gafas oscuras de diseñador. Mercedes agitó la mano en saludo, y aunque Blaine la imitó con entusiasmo, Kurt dio una seca cabezada y se retiró, murmurando algo que sonó como "café".

-No ha amanecido de muy buen humor- le explicó el moreno en tono de disculpa, cuando se puso al lado de la chica, junto a la puerta cerrada del Salón de Coro- Su ritual matutino toma un largo tiempo, pero casi no ha podido dormir, y se ha olvidado de que teníamos que llegar temprano, así que tuvo que arreglarse en sólo 20 minutos.- Mercedes asintió, riendo. Típico de Kurt.

-Pero tú pareces de muy buen humor- replicó.- Ayer se quedaron al "ultrasonido", ¿no es cierto?

-Sí- respondió Blaine- Nos quedamos nosotros dos, Finn y Rach, Mr. Schue y Ms. Pillsbury… Tendremos una niñita- finalizó sonriendo.

-Vaya, felicidades. Eso tiene que hacer feliz a Kurt de alguna manera… -Blaine respondió con un gesto a medio camino entre una sonrisa y una mueca- Un momento… ¿Y Artie? Creí que él también se había quedado.- Blaine se calló, sopesándolo. Era cierto que el chico de la silla de ruedas se había enlistado para los "ultrasonidos", pero no recordaba haberlo visto después del breve receso de 5 minutos para ir al baño antes de que los adultos les explicaran la mecánica.

-No lo sé- confesó, avergonzado- Yo también lo creía, pero no lo vi ayer mientras sacábamos los papelitos.

En ese momento llegó Kurt junto con Sam, que había ido a estacionar correctamente su auto, y les explicaron la situación. Kurt parecía especialmente sorprendido. Él tampoco lo había pensado, y si bien comprendía el desconcierto de Blaine debido a su naturaleza despistada, le parecía inconcebible que alguien tan centrado como él, hubiera pasado por alto la desaparición de uno de sus compañeros y amigos más queridos.

Sin embargo parecía que el asunto iba a tener que ser resuelto por el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, porque cuando Finn y Rachel llegaron un par de minutos más tarde, quedaron boquiabiertos, y no pudieron dar ninguna respuesta que ayudara a aclarar el misterio.

Cuando llegó Mr. Shue, el club en pleno estaba fuera del aula de coro, tratando de convencer a una aterrada Brittany de que Artie no había sido raptado por una legión de robots asesinos que se lo habían llevado para que ayudara a su causa. Cosa que no funcionaba mucho, con Rachel y Sam dando todas las espantosas posibilidades (reales o no) de lo que podría haberle sucedido a Artie.

Will calmó los ánimos, asegurándoles que su compañero estaba _bien_, enfatizando la palabra con un deje de hastío. Con el mismo tono de disgusto, les dijo que alguien más se había sumado al proyecto, y que los esperaba dentro con Artie. Aunque insistieron, no les dijo más a los chicos y los invitó a pasar en sus "Mammateams" (o sea, en pareja, a excepción de Rory).

Quinn y Puck, que habían sido los primeros en pasar, ahogaron un grito mientras Rachel a sus espaldas lanzaba un chillido en toda regla. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a la Sala de Coro? Era la pregunta que cruzaba la mente de todos los jóvenes.

_Alguien_ (y Santana y Quinn tenían para entonces una idea bastante cercana de quién) había sacado todos los instrumentos, sillas y demás objetos del lugar, y por alguna razón hasta ahora desconocida, hacía un calor asfixiante. Las ventanas habían sido tapadas, y las luces habían sido cambiadas por otras de aspecto más bien siniestro, del tipo de las que hay en los hospitales de las películas de terror, que se prenden y apagan esporádicamente

Había en el ambiente un olor extraño, como a alcohol etílico, cloro y algo metálico. Era imposible compararlo con el olor de un hospital. Hacía calor, el aire resultaba opresivo, pero aun así todos tenían escalofríos. De un lugar a la derecha de donde habían entrado surgió una especie de quejido. El sonido aumento de frecuencia y de volumen, y ni siquiera Santana habría podido decir "_wanky"_ porque indudablemente, los gemidos eran de dolor. Los chicos habían girado los rostros tan rápidamente al lugar de donde procedía el sonido que hubiera resultado cómico si no fuera por sus expresiones, que mostraban desconcierto, miedo y desesperación.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente- dijo Mr. Schue en tono cansino. Todos dieron un brinquito por lo fuerte que sonó su voz.

Por toda respuesta, la puerta se cerró de un golpe. Las luces parpadearon un par de veces más, y la mayoría se apagó. Entre las sombras distinguieron un par figuras que salían como apariciones del pequeño armario en el que a veces guardaban instrumentos o utilería. De pronto ya estaban rodeados, y como las luces habían comenzado a brillar de nuevo, pudieron distinguir que usaban monos quirúrgicos, gorros y cubrebocas azules a juego. El quejido no había ceado, pero parecía haberse añadido un jadeo particularmente perturbador. Era todo un cuadro espeluznante.

Tina miró a Emma con la boca abierta en una muda súplica, pero antes de que la mujer pudiera decir nada, se encendió una pantalla de televisión en la que nadie había reparado anteriormente.

La pantalla era negra, y en el centro, escrito con grandes letras blancas, se fue mostrando:

BIENVENIDOS, PERDEDORES

FELICITACIONES POR SUS EMBARAZOS

VIVAN AHORA

LA ALEGRÍA DEL NACIMIENTO.

El quejido, que jamás había parado, por fin mostró la boca que lo emitía. En pantalla había una mujer de mediana edad, en una cama de hospital, con la mano enterrada en el pecho del que probablemente era su aterrado esposo. Había dejado de gemir, y ahora gritaba con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

Dos segundos de visión, y todos los chicos sabían lo que pasaba. Era el video de un _parto_.

Ninguno se movió los siguientes diez minutos, en los que experimentaron a una distancia de medio metro "la alegría del nacimiento". La ambientación del salón seguía siendo perturbadora, pero eso no influía en que cada uno sufriera como en carne propia el dolor de aquella mujer, que además había tenido _gemelos_, y que gritaba groserías a diestra y siniestra.

Al final del video, aparecía una breve entrevista con el médico, que comentaba que todo había salido bien después de 30 horas de trabajo de parto sin anestesia.

Sin permitirles siquiera recuperarse, las "enfermeras" (ahora que estaban cerca se dieron cuenta de que eran Cheerios disfrazadas) se acercaron a cada pareja, entregándoles en una manta a un muñeco medio cubierto de algo que se parecía demasiado a la sangre.

Artie abrió la puerta a sus espaldas, presionó un botón en la pared, y las brillantes luces se quedaron por fin quietas. Fue como si hubieran puesto un reflector sobre su cabeza, pues sus compañeros, con los ojos desorbitados y sosteniendo torpemente a sus recién nacidos _hijos_, clavaron la mirada en él.

Por si su expresión culpable no era suficiente explicación, lo era la alta figura rubia enfundada en un traje deportivo rojo que apareció inmediatamente tras él.

Los siguientes minutos todos se comportaron como autómatas. Limpiaron a sus bebés con toallitas húmedas y los arroparon mejor con las mantas, porque sólo un par de ellos habían tenido la precaución de llevar ropita, pero ninguno estaba en condiciones de ponérselas a los muñecos. Los robots, eso sí, eran impresionantes. Del tamaño y peso de un bebé real, con los rasgos tan bien hechos que se creía imposible que fueran sólo de plástico y metal.

De alguna forma todos acabaron sentados, meciéndose, aunque Emma no estaba segura de si era un acto reflejo por cargar a sus bebés, o para calmarse a ellos mismos. Aunque tampoco podía dedicar mucho tiempo a pensarlo, con un bebé en cada brazo.

Will, que cargaba a uno de los bebés hablaba en voz baja con Sue. Estaba furioso, ella le había informado de sus planes muy tarde y para nada había dado detalles, para que él no pudiera detenerla. Aquello se les había salido de las manos, sin importar el permiso firmado por Figgins que agitaba la entrenadora delante de sus narices.

Más tarde, las Cheerios, que ya mostraban sus uniformes rojos y blancos comenzaron a repartir chocolates con envolturas azules y rosadas con "Felicidades por tu nuevo bebé" escritas sobre ellas.

A un tiempo, todos comenzaron a comer y también, a relajarse.

-Vaya, creo que me he orinado un poquito-comentó Finn en voz baja, ocasionando que Mike y Puck rieran.

-Imagina qué tal es verlo en vivo-comentó Puck, dándole un cariñoso codazo a Quinn. Ante la indignada mirada de la rubia, Mercedes salió en su defensa

-Yo también estuve ahí, y créeme, no fue nada como en pantalla. Quinn lucía hermosa como siempre. –Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad duele tanto, Quinn?- preguntó tímidamente Rachel. La rubia lo pensó.

-Si… No… No lo recuerdo. ¿Han oído eso de que el trauma del parto se olvida en cuanto tienes a tu bebé en los brazos? Bueno, es cierto.- Brittany, que estaba cerca le dio unas palmaditas para reconfortarla. Sin embargo, Quinn no se quebró. –Lo del milagro es cierto. Durante nueve meses sabes que hay un bebé dentro de ti, creciendo, pero no lo entiendes completamente hasta que lo ves. Ves lo increíblemente perfecto que salió de ti, que creaste con otra persona, y que Dios te permitió darle la vida.

Todos callaron, pero por primera vez desde que habían llegado al colegio, no fue un silencio incómodo. Tina la abrazó, y todos sus compañeros la imitaron. Sin embargo, en el proceso fue inevitable que los bebés chocaran suavemente contra sus cuerpos. A penas un roce, pero aquello desató el pandemónium. En cuanto un par de los bebés comenzaron a llorar, los demás le siguieron como si de un coro se tratara.

Todos se miraron confundidos, meciendo desesperadamente a sus hijos. Nadie sabía qué hacer, hasta que una suave voz se alzó.

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee, All through the night  
>Guardian angels God will send thee, All through the night<em>

Tina se le unió, también en voz baja

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,  
>I my loved ones' watch am keeping, All through the night<em>

Y también Rachel, Mercedes y Santana, tratando de controlar sus ponderosas voces.

_Angels watching, e'er around thee, All through the night  
>Midnight slumber close surround thee, All through the night<em>

Todos cantaban, pero fue Kurt quien terminó la canción, en una dulcísima nota

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
>I my loved ones' watch am keeping, All through the night<em>

Los bebés habían dejado de llorar, y ahora sólo se oía de vez en cuando un jadeo, o incluso un bostezo. Eran falsos, robots, pero a todos se les derritió el corazón viéndolos cerrar los ojitos, algunos metiéndose en la tierra de los sueños con una manita sujetando el dedo de un padre o una madre.

-Vaya- comentó Emma quedamente.

-A ellos les gusta cuando cantas- explicó Quinn con timidez.

-Eso es genial, porque a nosotros nos gusta cantar- añadió Will, provocando más de una sonrisa.

Los chicos decidieron saltarse la primera clase, y Will, Emma y Sue decidieron hacerse de la vista gorda. Se quedaron todos, formando un extraño grupo, hablando y riendo en susurros, eligiendo nombres, prestándose la ropita para evitar la desnudez de sus nuevos hijos.

Y ahí estaban.

Quinn y Puck, con (tentativamente) Jack. Sam y Mercedes con Benjamin. Artie con Tessa. Rory con Liam. Brittany y Santana con Santiago. Tina y Mike con May. Will y Emma con Rob, Adam y Lucy. Joe y Sugar con ("¡Es un nombre fantástico! "Marie" solo es demasiado vulgar. Y combina con el mío" dijo la chica) Marie Candy. Finn y Rachel con su nene y nena, y Kurt y Rachel con su bebita. No habían elegido nombres aún porque (en palabras de Kurt y Rach) "es una decisión muy importante. No vamos a arruinar sus vidas poniéndoles "Annie" o "Louis"."

Y ahí como una gran familia, disfrutaron de su ilícita hora libre de calma. Una calma que no duraría mucho.

* * *

><p>MEREZCO UN SLUSHIE FACIAL CON SAL DE ROCA. Tardé MUCHO en actualizar.<p>

Lo siento.

Espero les guste, **REVIEWS!**

**Como disculpa REGALARÉ ONE SHOTS a quien me lo pida por un mensaje privado, de aquí y hasta el próximo jueves. ¡Gracias!**


End file.
